


Resolution

by moxyphinx



Category: Tommy (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, the ending we all deserved, tomley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxyphinx/pseuds/moxyphinx
Summary: A rewritten ending to 1x10 where Tommy doesn’t do anything stupid.
Relationships: Abigail Thomas/Kiley Mills
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Resolution

Kiley took a deep breath as she hit send on that text message.

**”Can you meet me in the garage? We need to talk.”**

This conversation could make or break their relationship and she could only hope that Tommy wanted to make peace as much as she did.

Kiley lifted a hand in a halfhearted wave as her girlfriend approached the vehicle. She twisted in her seat to face her as Tommy slid in through the passenger door.

“Look, I’m—”

“Don’t start,” Tommy cut her off. “I know where this is going.”

“Hey, I asked you here so I could apologize, not for you to yell at me.” Kiley’s tone was soft.

Tommy’s gaze dropped to her lap, unwilling to look her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you in your office earlier. I’m just worried for this kid, you know? He has a lot of potential and I’d hate to see all of that taken away from him.”

Tommy reached across the seat for her hand, holding it gently before speaking.

“I know you want what’s best for Giovanni, but we can’t talk about the case here. You saw how that ended up last time.”

“Believe me, if I had known there was going to be a discrepancy in our statements, I never would have spoken to the press. They ambushed me when I was coming out of your office and I as caught off-guard by all the questions and I wasn’t sure if our discussion constituted talking about the case and—”

“Shh, it’s okay. There’s no way you could have known.” Tommy squeezed her hand tightly in response. “I believe you and I’m not upset with you.”

Kiley let out the breath of air she had been holding.

“If we’re being honest, I was afraid you called me here to end things between us.”

Kiley’s eyes widened. “Goodness, no!” She placed another hand on top of her girlfriend’s. “You think I would do that to you over some misunderstanding with the case?”

“I mean, just as we’re starting to get serious— I was worried. The timing seemed strange, that’s it.”

“No, I would never, I swear. Not like this.”

“Look, I don’t want this case to come between us. It’s just...”

“Strange.” Kiley finished her thought.

“I don’t like that we’re on opposite sides of the equation.”

“But we don’t have to be! We’re both just trying to do our jobs.”

“You’re right,” Tommy admitted. “The press it just twisting things the wrong way. It’s driving me a little crazy.”

“I know what you mean.” Kiley brushed her thumb reassuringly over Tommy’s hand. 

“Well, I suppose I should get back in before people start wondering where I’ve gone.”

“No worries. Thanks for coming out here to chat with me.”

“I’ll call you later?”

“Sounds good.” Kiley leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll see you.” She smiled warmly as Tommy exited the vehicle.


End file.
